


5:50 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Thanks for saving up,'' Supergirl said as she smiled with Amos.





	5:50 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Thanks for saving up,'' Supergirl said as she smiled with Amos after he revealed a rare stuffed animal.

THE END


End file.
